


Will You Think Of Me?

by herondick



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Cordelia and Matthew go off on a quest to search for James. At least, that's what everyone else thinks.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/Matthew Fairchild, Matthew Fairchild/Cordelia Carstairs
Kudos: 18





	Will You Think Of Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

The sweet, melodious music filled the room. The London Institute ballroom was filled with many Shadowhunters, almost all of them dancing around the large space. Cordelia had danced with the majority of them, though her heart and mind had not been into it. Her black eyes had been scanning the room all evening, in search of someone. That someone was not her fiancé James, but it was his parabatai, Matthew.

Eventually, her eyes had found him, standing beside the refreshment table. He seemed to be having a deep conversation with Thomas, but that wasn’t enough to keep Cordelia away. With utmost kindness, she excused herself from the dancefloor, claiming that she needed to converse with Lucie. She gathered up her skirts, and marched over to Matthew and Thomas.

“What are you two so deep in conversation about?” she asked once she got within hearing distance of them. They turned their heads in surprise, not expecting her arrival at all.

Matthew spoke first, his green eyes glistening. Cordelia felt her heart lurch at the sight. “Nothing you need to be concerned about, my dear,” he said cheerfully. Cordelia knew, that under other circumstances, he would call her by her pet name, “Cordy,” but in front of Thomas he wouldn’t risk such a thing. “Where is James? Surely he should be by your side, since it is your wedding party, after all.”

Even though there had been an engagement party, Tessa had insisted on throwing James and Cordelia a wedding party. A week from today, Cordelia would be married, but she couldn’t allow herself to be completely happy. Not with Matthew standing in front of her. “I have no idea where he has gone off to,” she said, looking around the room, “perhaps you would like to help me find him?” she asked, looking directly at Matthew. “He is your parabatai.” Cordelia added a dark tone to her voice, one that only Matthew would recognize. A tone that took him back, not too long ago, to a night in his flat, with Cordelia straddling his lap.

Matthew nodded his head in agreement, looking over at Thomas. “Indeed. He seems to have disappeared,” he said, looking around with fake worry, “I should make sure he is safe and alright.” He made a move to take Cordelia’s hand.

“Of course,” Thomas said, bowing his head at the two of them, “please make sure everything is alright.” He turned around suddenly, as if he knew he were invading into something private. He walked away, striding over to Christopher and Anna, who were sitting with Gabriel and Cecily.

Matthew and Cordelia stood, gazing after Thomas. After a few moments, Matthew broke the silence. “What do you want, Cordy?” he asked, his voice rough.

Cordelia felt a pang of heat in her lower stomach at the sound of it. She looked towards the door, the one that led into the hallway of the Institute. “Walk with me,” she said, motioning for him to follow. “We must find James as soon as possible,” she said, her voice serious.

Matthew nodded again, even though he knew this whole charade was a lie. “Lead the way,” he said, sticking his hand out as a motion for her to take charge.

Cordelia led. She walked down the empty hallways, eventually grabbing a random door knob that led into one of the Institute’s empty rooms. “Perhaps he could be in here?” she asked as she turned it. This was a game to her. A way to forget the innocent girl she once was, and embrace the woman she was becoming.

Matthew followed her inside, closing the door behind them. “Do you worry we’re a little obvious?” he asked, reaching for her. “I feel that, eventually, someone will find out about our little secret.”

Cordelia laughed softly, throwing her arms over his shoulders. “I am finding that I do not care,” she said, pulling him in for an embrace. “You make me happy, and that’s all that matters to me right now.”

Matthew groaned deep within his chest. “Say that again.”

Cordelia smiled, happy to say what he wanted to hear. “You make me happy, Matthew. In a way that James never will. I know that he and I are to be married in a week, but I do hope that we will find a way to continue this. To continue us.” She indicated the two of them, embracing each other.

Matthew groaned again, lowering his lips to hers. “Will you think of me?” he asked, not knowing what the answer would be. “On your wedding night?”

Cordelia sighed against his mouth. “Matthew, you know I will not have a proper wedding night,” she said, pulling him over to the bed in the center of the room. “It is a marriage blanc. A fake. Nothing intimate. But, I can promise you, I will be thinking of you every night.” She reached the bed, collapsing onto its’ softness, pulling him on top of her.

Matthew began kissing down her jaw and neck. “So, what you’re saying is,” he said as he lifted up her heavy skirts, “is that you will be thinking of me, between your legs, every night of your marriage?”

Cordelia sat up then, moving until she was sliding off the edge of the bed. “Oh, not only between my legs,” she said as he reached for his pants. “Also in my mouth.” She knelt in front of him, undoing the buttons of his trousers.

Matthew dove his hands into her hair, not caring about how it would look after they were done. “What has gotten into you tonight?”

Cordelia looked up at him, an innocent smile on her lips. She pulled his trousers down so they fell around his ankles. She wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking it slowly. “What do you mean?” she said, continuing her little game of innocence.

Matthew didn’t mind. He found he quite liked this side of Cordelia, the one that was bold and beautiful in the bedroom, but could also be an angel in front of others.

He watched with wide eyes as she leaned forward on her knees, taking him into her mouth. He let his head fall back slightly, his lips parting. She went slow at first, getting a feel for this new experience. Matthew tightened his grip in her hair, guiding her.

“My Cordy,” he moaned, as she moved her tongue across the tip. His body reacted to the sensation, causing his hips to move forward, pushing his cock much farther down her throat. Cordelia moved her hands down to grip his thighs, her nails digging into his skin, but she didn’t stop. She continued taking him deeper into her mouth. Matthew’s orgasm snuck up on him, and he pulled out just in time, but not fast enough to miss Cordelia’s face.

Cordelia’s eyes were wide as she reached up to wipe her cheek. She glanced down at her fingers curiously, then brought them up to her lips to taste. She closed her eyes, moaning quietly. “Did you get any in my hair?”

It took a few moments before Matthew managed to get a word out. “No,” he said finally. “I’m sorry. I should have moved away faster.”

Cordelia stood. She leaned her face up to Matthew’s so their lips almost touched. “Don’t feel bad, love,” she said. “I like the way you taste.”

Matthew grabbed her, pulling her in for a kiss. He could taste himself in her mouth, the bitterness and saltiness on her tongue, and desire flooded over him again. “Get on the bed,” he whispered against her lips.

She pulled him with her as she stepped backwards. She crawled onto the bed, clinging to his shoulders. She tried to take his jacket off, but Matthew held her hands in place. “We don’t have enough time for that, love. We’ve already been gone for a while, and I’m sure the others will be missing us soon.”

“Then why did you make me get on the bed?” she asked. “If we aren’t going to-”

Matthew silenced her with his lips. “Just lie down.” He gently pushed her down by the shoulders. He ran his hands along her body as he moved down, trying not to be annoyed by her dress. “Do you have anything on under this?” he asked as he ran his hands up under her skirts, finding her legs.

Cordelia shook her head. A flush had spread down across her chest. Matthew longed to see how far down it went, but they didn’t have time now. “You know how much I hate wearing anything under my dress.”

Matthew chuckled, pulling her dress up as far as he could. “Oh, I know,” he said as he moved his head down, kissing the soft skin of her inner thigh. He heard her gasp softly. “It makes me happy to know you hate such a thing. It makes it a lot easier to do this.” He ran his tongue up her wet folds, pulling a moan from her.

She threw her legs over his shoulders, and he was glad for it. He was surrounded by her. Her smell, her taste, her sounds. He could feel the way her thighs trembled when he stuck a finger inside of her. He felt her thighs tighten around his head when he paid special attention to her clit, running his tongue over it. And when she came, he could taste all of her, and he loved it.

He pulled away, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He made his way up to Cordelia’s face, loving the mess he had made of her. Her hair was coming out of its pins, and sticking out in every direction. Sweat had begun to form on her collarbones and forehead. The dried evidence of his orgasm was still on her cheek, and he reached his hand out to wipe it off. Before they had entered the bedroom, she had been well put together, and after looking at her now, Matthew didn’t know what excuse they could come up with that would explain the sudden change in her appearance.

Cordelia licked her lips, propping herself up on her elbows. “You’re staring at me.”

Matthew traced a finger across her bottom lip. “I’m staring at you because you are perfect in every way imaginable. And,” he continued, indicating her hair, “I was trying to think of how to explain all of this.”

Cordelia sighed, looking down at herself. “We could just not go back to the party.” She slid off the bed, wobbling a bit once she got onto her feet.

Matthew followed her, reaching down to pull his trousers back up to his waist. “You know we have to go back, Cordy. It’s your party.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes, laughing softly. “I know we have to go back. I would just rather be able to stay in here with you.”

Matthew walked over to her, pulling her into an embrace. “It’s only a year. And I will be by your side the entirety of it.”

Cordelia looked up at him, her dark eyes shining. “I know you will be with me. I love you, Matthew.”

Matthew bent down to give her a quick kiss. “I love you more than you could ever imagine.” They stood in each other’s arms for a few moments before Cordelia pulled away.

“Alright, we should really get back to the party now,” she said, moving towards the door. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks, as if an invisible wall had appeared in front of her. She turned to Matthew, her face flushed. “But first, you have to help me fix my hair.”


End file.
